


Cuts

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Cuts

I don’t own the MCU/marvel/characters/etc. Hope you enjoy!

 

“Kid?” Iron Man flew up to the unconscious Spider-man.

Peter grumbled after he was shaken, “Mr. Stark? What’re you doing here?”

“You were just thrown off a building and weren’t responding.”

“Oh.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y do a complete scan of injuries.”

Peter pulled himself up quickly, “I’m fine, Mr. Stark, really. I have to go stop them.”

“They’ve been taken care of already.”

“Well, I should really be getting home then,” Peter tried to swing away.

“Let me at least check you first,” Tony worried.

“That won’t be necessary, Mr. Stark. I’m feeling fine.”

Peter couldn’t see Tony scrunching his face through his helmet, “What are you hiding, Pete?”

“Nothing, sir,” he lied.

Tony didn’t want to push, “Get home then.”

“Have a good night, Mr. Stark.”

“You too, kid.”

Once Peter swung away, Tony started flying back home, “F.R.I.D.A.Y, did you scan his injuries?”

“He has a decent amount of bruising, a sprained ankle, and a series of partially healed cuts on his arm. The cuts seem consistent, almost as if they are self-inflicted.”

Tony sighed, fighting the urge to go to Peter’s house. He didn’t want to push Peter away with accusations and he knew if he went there now his worry would seem like anger.

Tony didn’t sleep much that night wondering how he could help his spiderling. He knew with the advanced healing, Peter’s cuts would be gone by the time he showed up for their internship meeting.

“How are you feeling?” Tony greeted when Peter showed up.

“All good, Mr. Stark. I told you, nothing to worry about.”

“I will worry about you. Not only are you my problem because I gave you the suit, but you’ve weaved your little webs into my heart,” Tony sighed. “I know I’m not good at this kind of thing, but I am always here for you, Peter. Whether it’s to talk spider problems or personal problems. I can’t promise to give you good answers, but I can at least listen.”

Peter looked a little surprised but just muttered, “Thanks Mr. Stark.”

Tony watched as Peter fiddled with his web shooters, working on different formulas. He tried to make himself look busy though to not arouse suspicion. For now, he just had to wait though. Until Peter opens up on his own, it might do more harm than good to say anything else, unless maybe he could talk about his own issues to show Peter it was ok to have problems….? Tony’s mind wandered trying to formulate a plan.

After a while he suggested, “I know you said May is working, do you want to get some dinner?”

Peter’s face lit up at the mention of food.

“How about we go out? Some buffet style place where you can stuff yourself?”

“That would be great! Do you really want to go out though? You know, paparazzi and all?”

“Let me worry about that kind of thing, kid. Pack your stuff up, I’ll have Happy get the car.”

Peter smiled as he threw his stuff into his bag.

The two got a table in the corner where most people wouldn’t even notice them.

“How do you like it?” Tony asked.

Peter who was on his third plate of food just nodded enthusiastically because he had food in his mouth.

Tony picked at the food on his plate. “I’ve always liked the food here. I haven’t been here in years though because Pepper doesn’t like it and I don’t want to come alone.”

“Why not?”

Tony sighed, “Last time I came here alone I was at a really low place. I came here as a last meal before I was going to take my life.”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter was going to speak but Tony held a hand up to silence him.

“I walked home that night, even though it was a couple miles. On the way I saw a baby who smiled at me. I’m not sure who that baby even was, but something about their smile told me to hang on a bit longer.” Tony met Peter’s eyes, “But look, I still have some rough times, but there’s been so many good times since then too. I wouldn’t have got to meet you, right?” He smiled.

Peter frowned in thought, “I know you got depressed sometimes but I never expected you to have considered suicide.”

“There’s been multiple times, but I keep hanging on for one reason or another, and I see how many things I would have missed had I went through with it.” They were quiet for a few seconds before Tony added, “I’ve found that medicine and a psychiatrist can help though.”

“I saw a psychiatrist for a few weeks after my parents died, but we couldn’t afford it very long,” Peter admitted. “We definitely couldn’t afford it after Uncle Ben died.”

“If you ever want to see one again, I can afford the best psychiatrists around the world,” Tony offered. “I know you don’t like me spending money on you, though I’d gladly give you as much as you wanted, but there are some cheaper places around, some even work based on income, and since May doesn’t make much it might even be free for you.”

Peter looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, “I’ll look into that.”

A few weeks later Peter mentioned that he found a place nearby that was income based and that he had set up an appointment to talk to them. Peter soon became a regular and unbeknownst to him, this particular location now had a mysterious donor that paid for not only Peter’s therapy, but therapy for all of the patients that came in needing help.


End file.
